


can't keep my eyes off you

by aeolian_prince



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, OC, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, definitely indulging work, i needed to write something cute, incredibly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeolian_prince/pseuds/aeolian_prince
Summary: Atsuya's never been one to shy away from a cute girl or boy, always the smooth talker. But something about Daniel's pretty green eyes, the way he bows his head when he's embarrassed, maybe it's his voice...It makes Atsuya forget his confidence.
Relationships: Atsuya/Daniel, Noah/Matthew





	can't keep my eyes off you

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a full chapter, so it's not exactly spoilers. Just something soft. Enjoy!

My gaze scans the old carpet in front of Daniel's dorm door in incredible mock-interest. My hands fidget with a flower behind my back. This, of course, being the flower I chose very specifically. It had to be green, and you have no idea how difficult it is to find green flowers around here.

I know I'm stalling, but I can't help myself. Even speaking to the guy is nerve-wracking, so obviously this is no different at all. I find myself staring at the carpetted floor for so long that I start to become entranced by it, picking apart the little details. The golden, swirling design of an old pattern that maybe used to be there years back, but is now faded melds against the ugliest blue to ever exist. How do you even screw up blue?

I'm getting off-track, and I know it, but my usual cocky confidence has all but vanished from my heart, which is pounding off the clock. Instead, it's replaced by something I'm not quite used to.

Anxiety.

I'm not a nervous person. Never have been, never will be. But... something about Daniel, maybe his fluffed hair, maybe that small smile he shows during our movie nights when he thinks nobody's looking, maybe the soft way his eyes light up when he's acknowledged in a conversation- I don't know what it is, but it makes my heart hurt as it drones in my chest. 

I remind myself that this situation is my fault. I am the one that asked him out, after all.

I groan and spin around, immediately resting my head on the wall of the dorm across the hallway. I raise my hands in front of me to look at the rose, because maybe it could give me the strength I so desperately needed, only to find them shaking like leaves in the wind. I press them to my cheeks, taking deep breaths, over and over.

I hear a *ding* from my old flip phone and rush to fish it out of my pocket. I guess, in the back of my mind, I'm secretly hoping for the message to hold my excuse for getting the hell out of here, but it's just Noah, who I have saved as, "Best Bro". 

BestBro: Taka! Have you, by chance, gotten to Daniel yet?

I let out a rough sigh and hit my head against the wall for the second time out of many tonight. Noah knows me well enough to check up on me, doesn't he? Come to think of it, I'm not sure how exactly we got so close. I was indefinitely horrible to him when he first arrived, but now we're inseparable best friends. Funny, how that works.

Takahashi: no of course not. i'm nervous man

Noah sends back after only a few moments. For a guy with actual anxiety, he sure does text back fast. I'm pretty sure I've watched him sit with his eyes glued to his phone waiting for a text back before. Maybe it's something to do with the nervousness.

BestBro: Ah, you've got to get on it then! Prom starts soon. I believe in you, good luck!

Damn guy, always so formal, even in a text message. I keep telling him to let loose and live a little, but he misses the mark sometimes.

I snap my phone closed and shove it back into my pocket, charging up to Daniel's door in the only way you can charge in the middle of a 5-foot wide hallway. I steel myself, pump my chest out, and harness all the confidence I could muster just to look like I knew what I was doing, and then... I knock.

And, oh boy, the second he opens the door, my rough and tough mannerisms slide away. My shoulders fall, my chest flattens, and when I say I melt at the sight, I'm sure he notices it too.

His chestnut hair is parted to one side, smoothed over all fancy-like, but still somehow messed and wily as I like it. His shy smile that reaches to the bright shamrock of his eyes is slightly hidden from me as his head dips down, avoiding eye contact. I can tell he borrowed an old bartender's uniform from Noah, a white button-up tucked into black slacks with a little dark violet bow-tie to finish it off. He looks... stunning. I'd say it takes my breath away if it weren't so cheesy.

After a few seconds of simply admiring the view, I open my mouth to speak.

"He-" "Hi-"

And we speak at the same time. Daniel lets out a quiet giggle that results in my heart doing a flip in my chest. I can't stop the goofy smile from spreading against my cheeks, because how could you? I don't know anybody that can contain their elation around him.

I finally decide to be the stronger man and swing the rose out from behind my back, tilting his chin up with a hand so I can slip the flower into his hair. His eyes go wide in shock, but it soon turns back to all smiles as he tucks a flower of his own behind my ear. Bright violet.

"Hi, Taka," he says gently, letting his hand linger on my cheek for a moment before dropping it back to his side. "I was starting to think you weren't gonna show up." He playfully punches me in the shoulder, and I let my heart skip a couple of beats.

"I know, I know..." I rub the back of my neck with a palm, a sort of mechanism to calm my nervousness and give my hands something to do. "I got buried in homework from Vanta, you know the deal." He smirks at me, raising his eyebrows as if to say, 'oh really?', but he doesn't question it.

We spend a few seconds taking each other in. The welcome scent of freshly mowed grass and springtime hits me as I grin stupidly at him in total silence. He does the same until I finally clear my throat. I offer my hand his way. "Let's go, yeah?"

He grabs my hand without a second thought. "Yeah! Matthew and Noah are already there, I heard. We shouldn't keep 'em waiting." I couldn't agree more.

He intertwines his fingers with mine and we leave, closing his door behind him.

We don't have a special building for prom like some places do. Our school is large enough that we can form a great dance within the area. It's easier, conserves money, and makes certain that students will arrive on time. It's made from an old room that hasn't been used in years, much like Classroom 2-C, but much larger and much more extravagant. 

Vanta's signature fairy lights criss-cross around the ceiling, being the only lighting in the area. Speaking of the roof, it's been temporarily painted to look like the sky outside. Mini stars dot the midnight, and a mystical color, almost purple, streaks throughout. It fits well with the bulbs above us.

We don't have a DJ, though music seems to come from the walls. In all reality, it probably does. Myths have some extraordinarily useless abilities, but they sure do provide an atmosphere, like the way sirens sing their lulling songs, and the smell of sweetness in the air, and the slight breeze coming from seemingly nowhere. 

Daniel stares away in awe. His smile has dropped, but the look of pure shock and wonder on his face is almost better. Out of every beautiful decoration in the room, he's what catches and keeps my attention.

The both of us are snapped out of it when Matthew calls our names, running over, hand-in-hand with Noah. They aren't actually dating, as far as I know, but they really are close. I can tell Matthew has it bad for the guy by his expression whenever he's around. 

"Hey, guys! I'm… I'm happy to see you two!" Noah seems to physically struggle to speak in a manner deemed improper by his old foster families, and though his accent and odd speaking patterns would make him seem off to others, Matthew watches him like he's the only thing in the world. His melty, sickeningly-sweet smile and his half-lidded eyes give him the look of a love-sick puppydog. I discreetly smirk his way, and he freezes up, flustered. The Matthew Caldwell, flustered. He sends a middle finger back at me out of Noah's sight, and I laugh, thoroughly confusing the other two with us.

"We're happy to see you too, Noah," I respond, and Matthew starts tugging on Noah's sleeve as he gives a grin so wide and genuine. Matthew pulls him away, onto the dancefloor as a new song begins. Noah frantically waves at us, begging us with his eyes to join them, and Daniel grabs my hand. His soft smile opens a new feeling in me that I don't understand and can't put a name to, but it feels good. 

He leads me after him, which is probably a good thing because my legs refuse to work. My bones and muscles feel like jelly as I blindly follow him into a large crowd of myths to dance to silly techno songs. Usually, they're not my thing, but something about Daniel's presence lets me enjoy it much easier.

He stops us near the center, picking my other hand up, the one that laid limp and useless by my side. I probably look borderline brain-dead as I smile dumbly in his direction. He tugs me around the dancefloor, and I stumble along, letting him drag me wherever he wanted me.

Then he stops again, drops my hands, and starts dancing.

When I say the boy has two left feet, I mean it. He can't dance to save his life. Among the deep purple lighting up our faces, I watch as he blindly sways his body to the music, his hands in the air and his eyes on the floor. His cheeks are rosy, and the smile playing on them hasn't yet fallen.

It takes everything in me not to at least chuckle at his messy footwork. Of course, in order to keep myself from laughing, I have to dance with him.

I definitely pull my moves right out of my backside, considering the last time I’ve danced was when I was six years old. I picture the swaying of my mother’s figure in the kitchen, singing and dancing along to her old music that I hated so much when I was young. Even though I despised it, she would pull me in to join her, and rock me along with her. I remember the way my mother stepped, how she moved her hips and sides to the music, and try to replicate it here. I’m doing a heck of a job, but I feel a bit better about it when I finally open my eyes to find Daniel still, simply staring at me in awe as I move.

I grab both of his hands in mine like my mother would do with my father, and pull him along with me, ignoring his yelp of surprise and showing him my language of love in the most direct way possible. He stares at our feet, making sure he doesn’t step on me, but I tip his chin up with a finger and smile. I think it puts him at ease, because he refuses to look back down.

We move to the beat, attached to each other ‘til the moment the energetic tune cuts short. 

I find myself unable to look away from him, unable to keep my gaze off of his bright eyes that beckon and beg for affection, even after we’ve stopped dancing. In fact, the first time we break eye contact is when the lights around us dim, and a new song begins playing. Daniel jumps in surprise and looks around. “Someone forget to pay the power bill?” I joke, and he loses his lungs with laughter, this beautiful sound that brings me indescribable amounts of happiness. His genuine joy almost makes me forget everything in this world that is disgusting and hurtful. It almost makes me feel like I’m in Heaven, or paradise, where everything is promising and hopeful and nice.

As his giggle-fit comes to an end, he looks back up at me, a shy smile spread against his skin that very quickly drops as, “Can’t Help Falling In Love,” begins to play, the tell-tale guitar starter giving it away. I freeze up.

My eyes scan the room, watching as couples join together in closeness to sway to the music. I can feel my heart beating out of my chest, the overwhelming urge to pull Daniel in consuming my mind, but I don’t have to act on it, because Daniel grabs both of my hands and places one against his side. 

I look back to him in shocked silence, but he avoids my eye, placing his palm on my shoulder and tugging me with him. His face is red, and he purses his lips.

For somebody who can’t dance for shit, his slow-dancing is impeccable. His footing is calm and calculated, his focus is insane, his grip is just perfectly strong and he glides so easily along the floor, like it’s second nature to him. Which is doubtful, because his antlers make him very top-heavy. He tends to be a natural klutz, but that isn’t showing here.

For the millionth time tonight, I can’t seem to stop looking at him. Under the dimmed lights, I can’t notice the tiny details I would usually pick up on, but I definitely see the odd swoop in his hair that he constantly complains is too messy, and the little flower shifting beside his eye, and his pointed look at everything but me.

But, God, when our eyes finally meet, I feel the weight on my chest lift for the first time in so long. 

He surges forward suddenly, hanging his arms over my neck and resting his cheek on my shoulder. I hesitantly wrap mine around his waist, but ask soon after, “What’s this all about?” I try to force a cocky tone into my voice, but it’s nearly impossible with this level of nervous energy.

“Mm… comfier this way,” is all he replies back with as we continue to sway.

Before we know it, the song’s ended. Couples are splitting apart, getting drinks and readying for the next bright and fun tune, but Daniel and I don’t move from eachother. The warmth of his person with mine, the comfort that comes with being held in such a way keeps me from easing him away, and he doesn’t seem to mind. As the lights return to their original settings, we don’t move.

For a moment, I almost feel like I could stay this way for the rest of my life and have no regrets.

He pulls his head away, against my best wishes, and I prepare myself to have to let go of him, before he stands on his toes and grabs my face in his hands. The moment he does it, I nearly see the fear melt from my bones.

I press my lips to his, soft and gentle and perfect. The music falls away, the walls disappear, the people within them reduced to air, because all I know in this moment is Daniel.

Suddenly, I’m not feeling so horrible about asking him out.

That is, until I hear an obnoxiously loud whooping from a voice that couldn’t be anyone else’s but Matthew’s. “Get some, fish boy!” We break apart at once, searching for the source, and when we see him, throwing very enthusiastic thumbs-ups as Noah grins behind him, we can’t help but smirk. And then chuckle. And before we know it, we’re dead with full-blown laughter that we can’t control until the pair of dorks finally comes to join us on the floor. It feels good.

Throughout the rest of the night, our other friends show up, and we have a genuinely good time. I teach Daniel to properly dance, though it didn’t go very well, and we drown ourselves in awful punch and mediocre jokes that tickle our funny bones like no other. I can’t shake the feeling of his closeness, his mouth on mine, and the soft smile he gave when we broke off. 

We stumble through my dorm door in a tired heap, collapsing onto my bed in mere seconds. We’re still drunk on happiness, giggling into my ash-toned blanket as we calm down for the night.

"Axya?" Daniel whispers, twisting his body to face me, his cheek pressed up against my pillow. "Thank you for taking me."

I'm taken aback by that. He really assumes that I wouldn't want to bring him along? I lace my fingers up passed his cheek and through his hair, tangling in the soft chestnut and running through again and again. I smile at him, pulling my hand back to his cheek where it lay protectively, like my palm on his face is the closest to his warmth I can get. "Of course, Deery."

I smirk, and he laughs, and punches me in the arm. I pretend to be hurt, moaning and groaning until Daniel finally leans in to kiss me once more. I think I start to realize how good I have it. What good I have. Who I'm going to spend the rest of my life with, who I'll protect at any cost. My love, my happiness. My rock.

He twists back around so I can cuddle him close, my arms wrapping around his waist and tugging him in. It's too hot for blankets, so we leave them be, sleeping on top of them instead. "Goodnight, Axya."

I bury my nose into his hair as he speaks, but I'm too asleep to answer.

"I love you."


End file.
